Location Differences in Elder Scrolls Online
Throughout the , the provinces of Tamriel have been featured in different ways. In the series, some provinces have been shown in its entirety like and , some games feature a specific part of a province like , and , some games feature parts of different provinces like , and . On April 4, 2014, was released and it featured all of the provinces but with some differences. Some locations have been altered, added, or removed from their own original game. Altered Cyrodiil *Aleswell – Originally a Town in Oblivion, it became a Fort in Online. *Arrius – Originally a Cave in Oblivion, it became a Fort in Online. *Bleaker's – Originally a Town in Oblivion, it became an Outpost in Online. *Bloodmayne – Originally a Cave in Oblivion but became a Fort in Online. *Brinde – Originally a Town in Oblivion but became a Fort in Online. *Chorrol – One of the nine major cities of Cyrodiil in Oblivion but became a Ruined Town in Online. *Cropsford – Originally a Farmstead in Oblivion but was became a Town in Online. *Dragonclaw – Originally a Landmark in Oblivion, it became a Fort in Online. *Drakelowe – Originally a Farmstead in Oblivion, it became a Fort in Online. *Faregyl – Originally an Inn in Oblivion but became a Fort in Online. *Glademist – Originally a Cave in Oblivion, it became a Fort in Online. *Harlun's Watch – Originally a Town in Oblivion but became an Abandoned Estate in Online. *Juras' Fall – Originally Nenyond Twyll in Oblivion, it became Juras' Fall in Online. *Kingscrest – Originally a Cave in Oblivion, it became a Fort in Online. *Vlastarus – Originally a Ruined Fort in Oblivion but it became a Town in Online. Skyrim *Bonestrewn Crest – Originally a Dragon Mound in Skyrim, it became a Nordic Ruin in Online. *Boulderfall – Originally a Cave in Skyrim, it became a Fort in Online. *Cradlecrush – Originally a Giant's Camp in Skyrim, it became a Fort in Online. *Cragwallow – Originally a Cave in Skyrim, it became a Settlement in Online. *Fallowstone – Originally a Cave in Skyrim, it became an Estate in Online. *Geirmund – Originally a Nordic Ruin in Skyrim, it became an Estate in Online. *Goldenglow – Originally an Estate in Skyrim, it became Skald's Retreat in Online. *Kynesgrove – Originally an Inn in Skyrim, it became a Forest in Online. *Show-Shod – Originally a Farm in Skyrim, it became Frostmoon Farmstead in Online. *Torvald's – Originally a Cave in Skyrim, it became Thulvald's Logging Camp in Online. *Treva – Originally a Fort in Skyrim, it became a Farm in Online. *Vermin Woods – Originally a Town in Arena, it became a Forest in Online. Hammerfell *Lainlyn – Originally a Town in Arena, and a Kingdom in Daggerfall, it became Tava's Blessing in Online. *Na-Totambu – Originally a Kingdom in Daggerfall, it became a Yokudan Ruin in Online. *Santaki – Originally a Kingdom in Daggerfall, it became a Dwemer Ruin in Online. *Port Hunding – Originally named Stros M' Kai in Redguard, it became Port Hunding in Online. High Rock *Alcaire – Originally a City in Daggerfall, it became a Castle in Online. Although, it's still a Sub-Region. *Baelborne – Originally a Town in Daggerfall, it became a Breton Ruin in Online. *Betony – Originally a Kingdom & City in Daggerfall, it became Betnikh & Stonetooth Fortress in Online. *Dywnnen – Originally a Kingdom in Daggerfall, it became an Ayleid Ruin in Online. *Ebon Wastes – Originally a Town in Arena, it became an Ebon Crypt in Online. *Glenumbra – Originally a City in Daggerfall, it became a Region in Online. *Glenumbra Moors – Originally a Kingdom in Daggerfall, it became a Battlefield in Online. *Ilessan – Originally a Kingdom in Daggerfall, it became a Breton Ruin in Online. *King's Guard – Originally a Town in Arena, it became a sub-region in Online. *Koeglin – Originally a Kingdom in Daggerfall, it became a Town in Online. *Markwasten Moor – Originally a Town in Arena, it became Westmark Moor in Online. *Norvulk – Originally a Town in Arena, it became an Ayleid Ruin in Online. *Portdun – Originally a Town in Arena, it became a Breton Ruin in Online. Morrowind *Davon's Watch – Originally Darmin's Watch in Arena, it became Davon's Watch in Online. *Heimlyn Keep – Originally a town in Arena, it became a fort in Online. *Stonefalls – Originally a town in Arena, it became a region in Online. Summerset Isles *Vulkhel Guard – Originally a Town in Arena, it became a City in Online. *Wasten Coridale – Originally a Town in Arena, became an island in Online. Valenwood *Cormount – Originally Archen Cormount in Arena, it became Cormount in Online. *Falinesti – Originally a stationary city in Arena, it became a moving city in Online. *Greenhall – Originally a town in Arena, it became a sub-region in Online. *Karthdar – Originally Karthdar Square in Arena, it became Karthdar in Online. *Marbruk – Originally a town in Arena, it became a city in Online. *Moonmont – Originally a town in Arena, it became a Khajiit temple in Online. *Tarlain Heights – Originally a town in Arena, it became a sub-region in Online. *Thormar – Originally a town in Arena, it became an Ayleid Ruin in Online. Black Marsh *Tenmar Wall – Originally a town in Arena, it became Ten-Maur-Wolk (a Daedric Ruin) in Online. Added Cyrodiil *Burned Estate – A burned estate near Blue Road Keep. *Crooked Finger Redoubt – A fort occupied by goblins near Drakelowe. *Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary – A Sanctuary in the Gold Coast, in the mountains near Kvatch. *Enclave of the Hourglass – A fort occupied by the Order of the Hour found south of Kvatch. *Highlander Camp – A camp occupied by bandits near Fort Aleswell. *Ice-Heart Home – A secluded estate in the Jerall Steps. *Knightsgrave – A ruin located northwest of Anvil. *Lunar Fang Docks – A harbor town on the Niben Bay. *Moffka's Lament – A haunted graveyard, located near Riverwatch. *Riverwatch – A lighthouse occupied by bandits in the Nibenay Valley. *Shurgak Clan Estate – An Orcish estate near the White Fall Mountains. *Waterside Mine – An abandoned mine near Drakelowe Keep. Skyrim *Bleakrock Isle – An island off the coast of Eastmarch and south of Solstheim. *Blessed Crucible – A hidden arena found on the borders of The Rift and Stonefalls. *Direfrost Keep – An ancient castle found on the peaks of the Velothi Mountains. *Fulstrom Homestead – An estate found on the border of Skyrim and Morrowind. *Honrich Tower – A set of ruins found in central Rift. *Jorunn's Stand – A camp occupied by the Ebonheart Pact, south of Mzulft. *Lower Yorgrim – A Nordic village east of Windhelm on the other side of the River Yorgrim. *Old Sord's Cave – A cave found on the road between Fort Amol and Jorunn's Stand. *Stormcrag Crypt – Ruins found near Mistwatch. *Taarengrav – An excavated Nordic Ruin found in western Rift near Nimalten. *The Bastard's Tomb – A crypt found north of Direfrost Keep. *The Chill Hollow – A cave found near Lower Yorgrim. *The Frigid Grotto – An icy cave found near Fort Amol. *The Lion's Den – A valley found west of Taarengrav, and south of the Throat of the World. *Trolhetta – A volcano with Daedric Ruins inside, on the borders of Skyrim, Morrowind, and Cyrodiil. *Voljar's Meadery – A settlement west of Windhelm. *Witteshadr – An estate owned by vampires in central Eastmarch. Hammerfell *Abah's Landing – A port city found in northern Hew's Bane. *Aetherium Archive – An Ayleid tower found north of Elinhir. *al-Danobia Tomb – A Yokudan tomb found near the city of Taneth. *Aldunz – A Dwemer Ruin found near Ogre's Bluff. *Ancestor's Landing – A set of Yokudan Ruins found west of Sentinel. *Anka-Ra Burial Site – 4 Yokudan ruins scattered around the Belkarth Region. *Bahraha's Gloom – A Yokudan tomb found near Abah's Landing. *Bangkorai - A region divided in two. The city of Hallin's Stand is located in the Hammerfell Side. *Bangkorai Garrison – A gate found on the border of High Rock and Hammerfell. *Buried Sands – A cave found north of the Bangkorai Gate. *Chiselshriek Mine – A mine found northwest of Spellscar. *Coldrock Diggings – A cave found between Tava's Blessing and Kozanset. *Craglorn - A region between Bangkorai and central Cyrodiil. The cities of Dragonstar and Elinhir are located here. *Damar Farmstead – A settlement found south after crossing Bangkorai Garrison from High Rock. *Divad's Chagrin Mine – A mine shaft found south of Tu'whacca's Throne. *Dragonstar Arena – A Nordic ruin turned into an arena, north of Dragonstar. *Exarch's Stronghold – An Orcish stronghold with a Nordic ruin, near Skyreach. *Fearfangs Cavern – A cave found west of Dragonstar. *Haddock's Market – A cave with ruins inside found east of Belkarth. *Hall of Heroes – A Yokudan ruin that leads to the Far Shores, east of Onsi's Breath. *Hallin's Stand – A city found in southern Bangkorai. *Hel Ra Citadel – A Yokudan stronghold found near the Seeker's Archive. *Hircine's Haunt – A cave found on a river near Elinhir. *HoonDing's Watch – A Yokudan ruin found south of Kozanset. *Ilthag's Watchtower – A fort found between Dragonstar Region and Elinhir Region. *Iron Orc Nirncrux Mine – 4 Orcish camps scattered around the Dragonstar Region. *Klathzgar – A Dwemer Ruin found south of Bangkorai Garrison. *Ko Estaran – Sinking Yokudan Ruins found near Shark's Teeth Grotto. *Kulati Mine – An abandoned mine found north of Bergama, named after the Khulari Vampire tribe. *Lake of Teeth – A lake found in central Elinhir Region. *Leki's Blade – A settlement found north of Bergama. Those who study under Makela Leki come here. *Magical Anomaly – 4 Ayleid Ruins scattered around the Elinhir Region. *Molavar – An Ayleid Ruin found on the side of Elinhir. *Montalion Necropolis – A cemetery found in western Satakalaam. It's named after the Montalion Vampire tribe. *Morwha's Bounty – An Ash'abah camp found outside of Salas En. *Mtharnaz – A Dwemer Ruin found near Hel Ra Citadel. *Nilata Ruins – A large Ayleid Ruin found north of Hallin's Stand. *No Shira Citadel – A Yokudan stronghold found in southern Hew's Bane. *Ogre's Bluff – An oasis found east of Bergama. *Old Tower – A single tower located on a cliff near the gates to Craglorn. *Onsi's Breath – An Imperial mine found southeast of Hallin's Stand. *Qharroa Ruins – A set of Yokudan ruins occupied by Goblins, west of Hallin's Stand. *Rahni'Za, School of Warriors – A Redguard school of warriors found west of Belkarth. *Rain Catcher Fields – A settlement found south of Sentinel. They farm water. *Rkhardahrk – A Dwemer Ruin found north of the Seeker's Archive. *Rkundzelft – A Dwemer Ruin found north of Elinhir. *Rubble Butte – Ayleid Ruins found in southern Nilata. *Ruins of Kardala – Ruins found near the Seeker's Archive. *Salas En – An Ayleid Ruin found west of Morwha's Bounty, occupied by the Aldmeri Dominion. *Saltwater Militia Camp – A camp found outside of Kozanset. *Sanctum Ophidia – A Nedic temple found in northern Craglorn. *Sandblown Mine – An abandoned mine occupied by Khajiit bandits. *Sep's Spine – A bandit camp found south of Tava's Blessing. *Serpent's Nest – A Cave infested with serpents, east of Dragonstar. *Shada's Tear – A Nedic city found near the Bangkorai Gate. *Shark's Teeth Grotto – A set of ruins occupied by pirates. Found on the southwestern edge of Hew's Bane. *Spellscar – A giant obelisk skewered into Nirn. Found near Belkarth. *Sunken Road – A secret passageway found in central Bangkorai. West of the Garrison. *Skyreach – A set of Nedic ruins belonging to a singular city. Found in Dragonstar area. *Tears of the Dishonored – A gravesite where bodies are dumped. Found on the southwestern corner of the Alik'r. *The Earth Forge – A Dwemer Ruin hidden in the Dragontail Mountains near Skyrim. *The Howling Sepulchers – A cave found in northern Elinhir Region. *The Seeker's Archive – A Nedic library found in central Belkarth Region. *The Valley of the Blades – A secluded valley where Sai Sahan learned his combat abilities. *Tombs of the Na-Totambu – A Yokudan crypt found near Hel Ra Citadel. *Tu'whacca's Throne – A Yokudan ruin found on a mountain overlooking Bergama and Sentinel. *Volenfell – A Dwemer city recently rediscovered, east of Kozanset. *Yldzuun – A Dwemer Ruin found near the Tears of the Dishonored. *Zalgaz's Den – A cave infested by Lamia found near Rahni'Za. High Rock *at-Tura Estate - A Redguard estate found west of Wayrest. *Aphren's Hold - A ruined fort located south of Wind Keep. *Bangkorai - A region divided into two. The city of Evermore is located on the High Rock side. *Bad Man's Hollow – A hidden grove found southwest of Daggerfall. *Bearclaw Mine - A mineshaft near Shinji's Scarp, occupied by Ogres and Bears. *Beldama Wyrd Tree – A giant tree surrounded in a Hidden Glade, west of Aldcroft. *Bonesnap Ruins - An Ayleid Ruin occupied by Bonesnap Goblins. *Burial Mounds – A graveyard found west of Crosswych. *Cambray Pass – A ruined fort found outside of Camlorn. *Cath Bedraud – A crypt found in northern Glenumbra, near Crosswych. *Cumberland Watch - A fortification found north of Wayrest, occupied by Goblins. *Cryptwatch Fort – A ruin found outside Crosswych. *Deleyn's Mill – A lumbermill community found east of Daggerfall. *Dro-Dara Plantation - A farming settlement found outside eastern Wayrest. *Dreughside - An outside district of Wayrest. Occupied by Dreughs. *Dresan Keep – A Ruined Fort found west of Aldcroft. *Ebon Crypt – A Breton crypt found just west of Cath Bedraud. *Enduum – An Ayleid Ruin found west of Eagle's Brook. *Farangel's Delve - A mine located near Farangel's Landing. *Farangel's Landing - A small settlement outside of southern Wayrest. *Farwatch – A tower found north of Shrieking Scar. *Firebrand Keep - A large fort in northern Alcaire. The Friendship Gate is located underneath. *Friendship Gate - A gate that connects both Stormhaven and Wrothgar. It's found underneath *Hag Fen – A large marsh found east of Camlorn. *Koeglin Lighthouse - A lighthouse outside of Koeglin Village along the set of islands. *Koeglin Mine - A mine located near Koeglin. *Lion Guard Redoubt – A camp south of Cath Bedraud. *Moonlit Maw - An isolated cave found north of Cumberland. *Newgate - A gate that parallels Oldgate in Rivenspire. Ironically, it's abandoned and full of spiders. *Nurin Farm - A farm found in between Koeglin and Alcaire. *Pariah Abbey - A temple in northern Menevia dedicated to the Daedric Prince Azura. *Pariah Catacombs - An underground catacomb underneath Pariah Abbey. *Rivenspire - A region in northern High Rock. The cities of Northpoint and Shornhelm are located here. *Red Rook Camp – A camp of bandits found south of Aldcroft. *Shinji's Scarp - An Orcish clan and ruined towers located on an escarpment. *Shrieking Scar – A hill inhabited by Harpies, north of Daggerfall. *Silumm – An Ayleid Ruin hidden away near Daggerfall. *Soulshriven Tower - A ruined tower along the Stormhaven Shoreline. *Spindleclutch – An underground cave found under Dwynnarth Ruins. *Tombs of Lost Kings – A crypt hidden away near Dwynnarth. *Vale of the Guardians – A grove found near Baelborne Rock. *Vanne Farm - A farm found in between Alcaire and Koeglin. *Wayrest Sewers - A lengthy sewer system underneath the City of Wayrest. *Weeping Giant - A broken statue found north of Shinji's Scarp. *Windridge Cave - A cave in northern Stormhaven. Ghosts haunt the Cave. Category:The Elder Scrolls Online